<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Джон Ватсон, хороший друг by Thexalux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878353">Джон Ватсон, хороший друг</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux'>Thexalux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Ватсон на самом деле хороший человек и хочет для своего друга счастья, но с этим не все так просто.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Джон Ватсон, хороший друг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Myth Сhallenge 2018, День 24: Купидон<br/>Тема дня как обоснуй соулмейт-АУ; АУ в каноне: изменена хронология событий - Шерлок познакомился с Мориарти раньше, чем с Джоном.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джон Ватсон никогда не считал себя человеком широкой души или каких-нибудь немыслимых добродетелей, но он был честным парнем, который привык держаться своих убеждений и выполнять свои обещания, для чистой совести этого было достаточно. А еще он по-глупому и очень наивно верил в святую мужскую дружбу, за что однажды был невообразимо жестоко наказан — знакомством с Шерлоком Холмсом. Это если обобщить явление в целом, потому что ни знакомство, ни сожительство, ни сам Шерлок не были такими уж ужасными, как могло представиться. Но в целом дружба с Шерлоком Холмсом была в своей сути непрерывной чередой испытаний на выдержку и здравомыслие. И каждое следующее событие как будто проверяло нервы доктора Ватсона на прочность, а так же его способность к дружескому сочувствию и пониманию. К его собственному удивлению, сочувствие и понимание все никак не кончались...</p>
<p>Отдельно нужно заметить, что Джон Ватсон был по большей части скептиком и по образованию врачом, поэтому в мистику, провидение и прочую чушь не верил; не верил он также и в родственные души, потому что душещипательная история про божественное предназначение и стрелу купидона звучала, пусть и трогательно, все-таки неубедительно. Ну, а еще до безобразия абсурдно, имея в виду, что на дворе был двадцать первый век и люди летали в космос. Познакомившись с Шерлоком Холмсом, человеком, воплотившем в себе столь холодный, точный и поразительно уравновешенный ум(1), Джон Ватсон меньше всего ожидал, что очутится рядом с испытавшими на себе эту самую неубедительную и душещипательную историю. Тем не менее, так и случилось.</p>
<p>А началось с того, что Джон вдруг стал замечать то тут, то там имя Мориарти. Про Мориарти знал Лестрейд, знала миссис Хадсон, даже Молли Хупер. Иной раз, глядя на какое-нибудь дело, Грег устало говорил: «А сейчас ты скажешь, что это дело рук Мориарти, да?», — говорил, а потом вздыхал. В трех случаях из пяти Шерлок только молчаливо кивал, и высылал Грегу результаты дела по почте, даже особенно не кичась своими заслугами. В двух оставшихся он насмешничал, упражнялся в остроумии, и это значило, что Грег не прав.</p>
<p>Время от времени — чаще всего после их долгого отсутствия — миссис Хадсон говорила: «Шерлок, дорогой, пока вас не было, заглядывал Джим». После этого она обычно добавляла что-то еще: либо поясняла, зачем, как она думала, он приходил, либо отмечала, какой он милый мальчик или воспитанный молодой человек. Однажды этот Джим даже помог ей спуститься с лестницы, когда у нее заболело бедро, и с тех пор миссис Хадсон в нем души не чаяла. Откровенно говоря, Джон даже не сразу узнал, что «милый Джим», о котором говорит миссис Хадсон, и «Мориарти», которого упоминает Лестрейд, — это одно и то же лицо. </p>
<p>Молли про него не заговаривала, только один раз тихонько спросила:</p>
<p>— Как у вас... как у Джима дела?</p>
<p>Шерлок мгновенно помрачнел и, не отрываясь от изучения грибка на ногтях жертвы, ответил:</p>
<p>— Он не имеет привычки отчитываться передо мной.</p>
<p>Молли коротко кивнула. Она выглядела подавленной, поэтому Джон даже не решился ее расспросить — ни про загадочного Джима, ни про связь с ним Шерлока, ни про то, откуда сама Молли его знает. </p>
<p>Сам Джон Мориарти не видел еще очень долго, но его присутствие всегда ощущалось рядом с Шерлоком очень остро. Однажды загадочный Джим Мориарти даже позвонил.</p>
<p>Нелюбовь Шерлока к телефонным разговорам была давно известна — если бы он отрицал полезность современных технологий, он бы до сих пор использовал только телеграф для связи, Джон был уверен в этом. К счастью, настолько диких чудачеств за Шерлоком не водилось, но общаться он предпочитал посредством смс, и его телефон звучал только извещениями с некоторых новостных или особо специфических сайтов и сигналом входящих сообщений, пока однажды Джон не услышал незнакомый рингтон и очень удивился, когда Шерлок с недовольным лицом вытащил свой телефон из-под подушки.</p>
<p>— Что? — удивленно нахмурился Джон. — Кто это т...</p>
<p>Шерлок прервал его нетерпеливым взмахом руки и принял вызов. Голос из не отрегулированного динамика был очень хорошо слышен:</p>
<p>— Ты влез не в свое дело, Шерлок, — сказал голос с не лондонским говором, — но позволь, по старой дружбе, дать тебе один совет. Отвали.</p>
<p>Голос звучал прохладно и по-деловому. Слушая его, Шерлок выпрямился на диване, расправил плечи и уставился в стену напротив.</p>
<p>— Я не могу прервать расследование на середине, ты сам это знаешь, — спокойно ответил он. Голос в телефонной трубке зазвучал с теплой насмешкой:</p>
<p>— Бога ради, расследуй свои игры в песочнице, сколько тебе угодно, — раздался короткий смешок, который вдруг оборвался, и голос по ту сторону связи стал низким и угрожающим: — Но не смей лезть в <i>мои</i> дела.</p>
<p>Шерлок сжал кулак до побелевших костяшек, тело его напряглось, как перед прыжком, интонации, тем не менее, оставались все такими же спокойными и даже чуточку флегматичными:</p>
<p>— Я делаю все, чтобы разоблачить преступников. Твои <i>дела</i> меня не интересуют.</p>
<p>Его собеседник коротко хохотнул.</p>
<p>— Просто имей в виду, Шерлок, — сказал он доброжелательно, и от странноватых ноток в его голосе у Джона по спине пробежали мурашки. — Последствия тебе очень сильно не понравятся.</p>
<p>Собеседник прервал вызов. Шерлок поморщился, а потом со злости пнул столик — все, что стояло на нем, упало, кое-что и вовсе скатилось на пол.</p>
<p>— Проклятье!</p>
<p>Он отбросил телефон и вцепился в волосы, потом вскочил на ноги и принялся расхаживать по комнате, раздраженный безмерно.</p>
<p>— Кто это был? — настороженно спросил Джон, подобравшись в своем кресле. Шерлок не ответил, только бросил на него непонятный взгляд. Джон продолжил говорить: — Ты никому ничего не обязан, Шерлок, верно? Ты ведь не прекратишь расследование?</p>
<p>— Что за глупости. Разумеется, нет, — его лицо исказила досада. — Просто придется внести некоторые незначительные поправки в план действий, вот и все.</p>
<p>— Поправки? — Джон нахмурился. — Но... Шерлок, кто этот человек? Как он вообще смог узнать про это дело?</p>
<p>— Ооо, это вовсе не человек, Джон, это самое опасное существо из тех, кого мне довелось знать. Наполеон преступного мира.</p>
<p>В голосе Шерлока зазвучало что-то неясное, тень какой-то удовлетворенности, как будто на самом деле это «самое опасное существо» вовсе не пугало его, а очень даже наоборот. Вот именно тогда Джон и насторожился, почувствовал что-то неладное, но осознание пришло к нему несколько позже, тогда как в момент разговора он только с упреком спросил:</p>
<p>— Ты общаешься с преступниками?</p>
<p>Шерлок бросил на него еще один взгляд, на этот раз очевидно раздраженный, и заперся в своей комнате. А Джон крепко задумался. Вокруг Шерлока всегда было множество интересных и таинственных личностей, но именно загадка Джима Мориарти не давала Джону покоя. Как ни странно, решающую ясность внес Холмс-старший, когда разошедшийся Джон воскликнул в сердцах:</p>
<p>— Да кто вообще этот Мориарти?</p>
<p>— Гражданский супруг, если вам будет угодно так выразиться, — сказал Майкрофт Холмс и улыбнулся самой своей пренеприятной улыбочкой. Джона передернуло.</p>
<p>— В каком смысле? — осоловело переспросил он. — Что вы?.. Вы же не имеете в виду, что...</p>
<p>Холмс посмотрел на него с бесконечным снисхождением.</p>
<p>— Джон, — начал он вкрадчиво. — Скажите, вы ведь наверняка знаете про теорию родственных душ?</p>
<p>Джон нервно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Конечно, я слышал эти истории, но это ведь...</p>
<p>— Сказки? Отнюдь. Так вот Джеймс Мориарти с моим братом в известном смысле обещаны друг другу, — Холмс цинично улыбнулся, и у Джона на миг возникло ощущение, будто бы сам он вовсе не верит в эту ерунду с родственными душами и просто разыгрывает наивного собеседника. Джон тут же посерьезнел и нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Мистер Холмс, — начал он, намеренный доходчиво объяснить свою не склонность к шуткам в данный момент, но Холмс только покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Послушайте меня, Джон, эта чистая правда, и Шерлок вынужден с этим мириться, хотя всяческие насаждения культа чувственности ему претят, как всякому ученому. </p>
<p>От этих слов, от смиренного уверенного тона Джон растерялся.</p>
<p>— Но как же... То есть, это же все домыслы, разве нет?</p>
<p>— Увы, — Холмс удрученно вздохнул. — Конечно, сложно говорить об однозначных биологических доказательствах этого феномена, однако определенные тенденции и определенные факты — заметьте, факты научного толка — зафиксированы и не подлежат опровержению.</p>
<p>— Но это же просто... бред какой-то! — Джон провел по волосам, враз почувствовав себя неуместным в кабинете Холмса-старшего. </p>
<p>— К сожалению, мы вынуждены признавать то, что не в силах опровергнуть, — Холмс улыбнулся. — На самом деле, это не самое страшное, что могло произойти с Шерлоком, учитывая его исключительный природный талант вляпываться в разного рода истории. К тому же, я также вынужден признать, что Джеймс Мориарти — не худший вариант для моего брата. Вместе они смотрятся вполне гармонично, если можно так сказать.</p>
<p>Джон напряженно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.</p>
<p>— Простите, мистер Холмс, но звучит это все... так себе. Мориарти — он же преступник. Как такое вообще могло случиться?</p>
<p>— Обычно в таких случаях принято говорить, что пути Господни неисповедимы, или что любовь случается внезапно, — Холмс добродушно усмехнулся. Он выглядел расслабленным, и как будто совсем не разделял серьезности и напряженности Джона. Это странным образом уязвляло. — Думаю, наличие родственных душ подразумевает некоторое фатальное тяготение друг к другу. Так и здесь. Одно расследование привело их к личной встрече. Хотя нет, пожалуй, личной встречей они все-таки обязаны мисс Хупер...</p>
<p>— Молли? — перебил Джон, подаваясь вперед. — Молли Хупер, из морга?</p>
<p>Холмс недовольно поморщился, но кивнул.</p>
<p>— Я бы сказал, что имело место одно короткое театральное представление. Но вам лучше расспросить об этом Шерлока.</p>
<p>— И что же они... Как это вообще? То есть, я вижу, что Мориарти не прекратил свою преступную деятельность. И Шерлок, насколько я могу судить, все еще по нашу сторону закона, — с сомнением протянул Джон. — Тогда как же они ладят?</p>
<p>— У них что-то вроде договора о ненападении. Мой брат довольно экспрессивен, поверьте мне, он склонен к драматургии точно так же, как Джеймс Мориарти склонен к театральщине. Они друг друга стоят. Сейчас играют в злейших врагов. А ведь когда-то именно меня Шерлок звал своим врагом номер один, — Холмс издел короткий смешок и покачал головой. — Уверен, мой брат воображает, что борется с драконом за немыслимое сокровище.</p>
<p>Джон скептически хмыкнул.</p>
<p>— И каково же будет его удивление, когда окажется, что никакой принцессы в замке не было, — пробормотал он, но Холмс его все равно услышал. Он поджал губы и отвел взгляд.</p>
<p>— Едва ли это будет удивление, Джон. Я бы на вашем месте больше беспокоился, как бы Шерлок, обнаружив отсутствие принцесс и сокровищ, не решился вместе с этим драконом сбежать.</p>
<p>— Вы думаете?..</p>
<p>— Я допускаю, — мягко поправил Холмс. — Вероятность мала, но сложно ее отрицать. Скорее всего, никто из них так и не откажется от своих позиций, и это благостное противостояние будет продолжаться еще пару десятилетий.</p>
<p>Джон поморщился.</p>
<p>— Не вижу здесь ничего, как вы говорите, благостного.</p>
<p>— И напрасно. Пока они увлечены друг другом, Джон, они совершенно не опасны. Вся эта активная деятельность, которую они с завидным энтузиазмом разворачивают, направлена исключительно друг на друга. Шерлок не докучает мне, Мориарти не докучает Британии. </p>
<p>— Но Мориарти преступник, — упрямо сказал Джон, чем заработал еще один снисходительный взгляд.</p>
<p>— Это мало что меняет Джон. Более того, я уверен, что он смог заинтересовать Шерлока именно потому, что он таков, каков есть. Не будь он преступником, не будь он Джеймсом, не будь он ирландцем в конце концов, — и всей это связи могло просто не случиться. </p>
<p>Джон покачал головой. Они проговорили с Холмсом еще с полчаса, а потом Джон, все еще потрясенный и не успевший осмыслить происходящее до конца, отправился домой на Бейкер-стрит.</p>
<p>Увидев его в дверном проеме, Шерлок, лежавший на диване, приподнялся на локтях.</p>
<p>— Где ты был? Погоди, к брату моему ходил? — Шерлок упал обратно и уставился в потолок. — И как он? Все еще мучается от боли в запломбированном зубе?</p>
<p>— Эм, полагаю, нет, — осторожно ответил Джон и присел на подлокотник дивана.</p>
<p>Шерлок с досадой вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Тогда беседа была неинтересной.</p>
<p>— Почему ты так считаешь?</p>
<p>— Беседы с моим братом редко бывают интересными. Если бы он предложил какое-нибудь расследование, тогда может быть, но в таких случаях он обычно приходит лично или связывается непосредственно со мной. Влиять на тебя у меня за спиной слишком низко даже для него. А это значит, что ничего дельного вы не обсуждали. Зачем ты вообще тогда к нему поехал? Это точно была твоя инициатива, с четырех до пяти Майкрофт к себе никого не зовет.</p>
<p>Джон смутился.</p>
<p>— Мы о тебе говорили.</p>
<p>Шерлок изобразил на лице равнодушие.</p>
<p>— А. Вот как, — сказал он нарочито скучающим тоном, и Джон только закатил глаза от этой наигранности.</p>
<p>— Да, о чем еще можно говорить с твоим братом, — резковато отозвался он. — В любом случае, Шерлок, родственные души, серьезно? И ты мне не сказал?</p>
<p>Шерлок посмотрел на Джона обиженно и отвернулся.</p>
<p>— Я думал, ты не веришь в такую чушь, Джон, ты же врач! И что я вообще должен был сказать? </p>
<p>— То есть, не говорил, потому что думал, что я не поверю? — удивился Джон. Шерлок поднялся на ноги и передернул плечами, переступив через столик.</p>
<p>— Нет, — раздраженно отозвался он. — Не говорил, потому что несущественная чушь необязательна к произношению вслух.</p>
<p>— Подожди-подожди, — Джон поднял ладони и попытался говорить как можно более мягко. — То есть, ты, будучи связанным с другим человеком, серьезно говоришь, что все это — чушь?</p>
<p>— Разумеется, — Шерлок замер посреди комнаты и подозрительно посмотрел на Джона.</p>
<p>— Но ты же наверняка что-то чувствуешь, — подтолкнул его тот. — Я имею в виду, буквально. Какие-то отличия от того, как было... раньше.</p>
<p>— У меня нет каких бы то ни было галлюцинаций, — ядовито отозвался Шерлок, и Джон обреченно вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Я просто надеюсь, что худшая твоя половина разбирается в этом лучше, чем ты, — буркнул он, но Шерлок, очевидно, услышал и оскорбился в лучших чувствах. </p>
<p>В конце концов Джон желал ему исключительно счастья, а еще он не мог не проявить дружескую поддержку, поэтому со временем он все-таки познакомился с Джимом Мориарти, злодеем-консультантом, Наполеоном преступного мира, Пауком, свившим гигантскую преступную сеть и просто самым опасным человеком, по меньшей мере, в Великобритании. И даже обзавелся его номером телефона на всякий случай.</p>
<p>— Конечно, тезка(2), ты можешь звонить мне в любое время, если Шерлоку угрожает опасность, — с улыбкой предложил Мориарти, но Джону все равно почудилось в этой простой и благожелательной фразе двойное дно. И лишний раз с этим человеком общаться он бы не пожелал.</p>
<p>— Как эта связь вообще работает? — спросил Джон однажды вечером, когда они с Шерлоком пили чай. Шерлок поморщился.</p>
<p>— Что-то вроде повышенной эмпатии. И еще я примерно представляю, на каком расстоянии мы находимся.</p>
<p>Джон подавился чаем. Откашлявшись, он пораженно просипел:</p>
<p>— В смысле?</p>
<p>— Не в километрах, — усмехнулся Шерлок. Когда он продолжил, его голос дрогнул только на долю мгновения: — Но я могу сказать, когда он в Лондоне, а когда нет. Могу сказать, в Англии он или дальше. Как-то так.</p>
<p>Джон вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Это ведь старые сказки. Ну, про стрелу Купидона, все такое, — он откинулся на спинку кресла и сжал чашку двумя руками. — Я правда никогда в это не верил. И не думал, что... Ну, что увижу подтверждение этому.</p>
<p>— Я тоже, — ответил Шерлок и замолчал.</p>
<p>Они сидели какое-то время в тишине, а потом Джон поднялся к себе. </p>
<p>Он, конечно, не одобрял Мориарти, и не вполне понимал суть их отношений: что связывает этих двоих, кроме самой связи родственных душ? Но тень тоски в глазах Шерлока Джону точно не могла померещиться. И не мог же он обманывать самого себя вечность. А Джон в итоге желал своему другу только счастья, каким бы странным, или жутким, или подозрительным оно ни было.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) Цитата: «Всякие чувства, а тем более это, были ненавистны его холодному, точному и поразительно уравновешенному уму». «Скандал в Богемии», Артур Конан Дойл.<br/>(2) Несколько раз в оригинале Джона называют Джеймсом; Хэмиш — шотландская версия имени Джеймс.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>